


Purple Hyacinth

by Emotimau5



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotimau5/pseuds/Emotimau5
Summary: This is mostly to come to terms with something I've been mistakenly doing and overcoming it to let it go.
Kudos: 2





	Purple Hyacinth

_**Purple Hyacinth: A flower meaning "I am sorry," "Please forgive me" and "Sorrow."** _

There’s multiple things going through his head. Who’s going to be next? What’s Heller going to go buck wild about now? And then he remembers that he shouldn’t care. Heller’s new friends told him that if he did anything at all to their new resident, he’d get the boot.

Didn’t stop the angry man from glaring at Riley. Wasn’t it enough that was missing an arm due to magical bullshit?

That was another thing that was going through his head, wondering if any of this was even real. There was a real Jedi, Alex wasn’t attacking every person that crossed his path, a man that claimed to be an assassin, and apparently the literal student of Death that couldn’t bring all of him out of Heller.

None of it seemed real, but he would’ve woken up by now wouldn’t he?

And now he’s stuck her, minus an arm and any way to get back to Blackwatch and no clue how he’d even be able to explain the mess to Rooks or anyone how he’s alive and not an infected or whatever the hell they call themselves now.

Not even the fucking Jedi that some how gets away with being huggy towards Zeus has a clue on how to explain it to his boss. Or the fact his arm now looks like the universe is coming out of it and the rest is in what is basically Heller’s stomach.

Riley leaned back into the chair and sighed. How’d he wind up being stuck with such a mismatched family?

At least they didn’t respond by being uncaring like his own family. They actually took his discomfort of his arm being gone seriously, and even tried to find a way to conceal it until they could figure out how to get the rest of him out. It didn’t help much, since whatever bullshit was keeping him connected to his arm stained whatever they used.

He could still feel it. He wondered if this is how Randall felt when his arm was taken.

Randall. That name sent Galen and Alex into a cringe fest. Maybe it was from Alex’s experience with the fact that Randall tried to blow up Manhattan. He remembered hearing about it from Rooks before he got promoted. He also remembered some of the other troops sending some kind of ‘sorry for your loss’ gift to whatever remained of Randall’s family.

Starnes had sent purple hyacinth. With the words ‘I’m sorry’ written in the same color. Riley told himself at the time that the family didn’t need stupid flowers. But when him and Rooks went to help deliver them, the flowers immediately went onto a table, and hadn’t moved.

Starnes was always a moron, but that was surprising that they stayed there. They were probably replaced with plastic ones by now, but it still hit him.

The sound of water hitting the floor tore him out of his thinking. “Damn… they’re leaking again.” He said, seeing a drop of gunk. It reminded him that he still basically had that weird magic falling out of his arm.

He got up to clean to change the bandages, he figured he wouldn’t be gone long, and he was right, but coming back, something was sitting on the table.

Purple hyacinth, with a note of apology addressed to him specifcally.

“How did that get there?” He asked, to no one, prompting Galen to come around the corner and pull the same confused face.

“Riley, did you put this here?” He asked, to which Riley just shook his head.

Galen looked to Alex, but he was right next to him the whole time.

Riley took his seat again. Starnes definitely wasn’t a ninja, so this wasn’t his doing, and he was also several hundred miles away from them. No one else had put it there. And asking Heller resulted in him promptly asking why the fuck would he ever give Riley flowers?

“Well, whoever it was, obviously feels terrible for whatever they did to you, maybe they want to stay anonymous so you don’t remember?” Galen suggested.

Riley sighed, didn’t seem like there were any other choices anyway. He took the card at least, the flowers would be left alone until they eventually withered and were thrown out.

He took it with him, already deciding he’d been around everyone else enough and didn’t want his training to be thrown away. He’d detached himself from a lot of people, mostly because that’s what was needed in Blackwatch. Only person he’d ever had a friendship with was Rooks or an extremely small one with Starnes, but that was it.

He looked at the letter.

_Riley,_

_I’m sorry for what happened so many years ago. It was not your fault that things took a turn. I had hated you when it was never you that I really hated. It was the person you were with._

_My hate for you was misdirected. The one at fault was that other person. I wish I could tell you this directly. If I had only had a reign on myself at the time, you wouldn’t be the one hurt… It was my fault._

_That hate I had… I was mistaken, aiming it at you, it should have never been you that received it. You were never at fault for what happened… Please forgive me. I’m so sorry._

Riley looked at both sides of the note. It wasn’t signed. He went back to the flowers, there was no name on them either.

_Whoever it was, obviously feels terrible for whatever they did to you._

He thought for a second and felt his heart ache. He knew exactly who sent them now.

It has been a few weeks since then. The hyacinth having been thrown into the garden. New purple hyacinth sitting in their place.

Along with a different set of yellow flowers tucked in with them.

_**Daffodil: A flower meaning forgiveness and new beginnings.** _


End file.
